kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokichi Oma
“I believe there are NO absolute truths, so I reject all things popular!” -Kokichi to the KND (src) "Ultimate Liar" Kokichi Oma (originally from Danganronpa V3) is the captain of the Dice Pirates and the 10th captain of the Sky God Pirates. Nextgen Series Past “Nothing is more precious to a person than their reputation. You people are idolized, not only by fellow operatives, but by society, all because you keep your true ideals to yourselves. Some of you believe, with a logical argument, that merpeople are awful, or that airbenders suck, either through a bad experience or something else, and even if society tells you you’re wrong, you won’t let go of those thoughts unless something naturally changes your mind. Of course, it’s not wrong to feel such thoughts, but you know if you come out with them, popular culture will hate you.” -Kokichi to the KND (src) Growing up as a rich boy in Japan, Kokichi was very distrustful to teachers, classmates, and even parents as he could sense when people lied. He developed a habit for pulling pranks in his town, but he also spent time at the casino, where he proved to be a talented gambler. After hearing all the praise the Kids Next Door receive, he sought to join the KND just so he can discover all their dark and hidden personal feelings, and at the age of 13, in March 2034, he passed CND Training and joined Sector $ as Numbuh Gamble. Over a course of two months, Kokichi pulled numerous pranks on not only his sector, but many other sectors, and in the process, was able to see the darkness in their hearts and learn their negative feelings on others. Having also learned Observation Haki, his natural ability became enhanced. One day, Supreme Leader Cheren Uno called him into his office, to whom Kokichi confided his upbringing and proceeded to list some operatives with negative feelings. Cheren's attempt to reason with Kokichi failed, so he was ultimately sent to disciplinary training at Arctic Base. At Arctic Base, Kokichi met and befriended 9 other delinquent operatives, such as the mage Ashley, the scammer Edna, or the alien Roger. After a terrible prank done to Marcus and his cadets, the 10 were suspended from the KND, after which they built their own ship and became the Dice Pirates. They sailed to various towns and ships, pulling pranks, and kept this up until February 2035. Cheren located the pirates and tried to convince them to come back to KND, mentioning that Kokichi's sector wants him back and the rest of them are still valued operatives. When he warns them of the impending danger of the Sky God Pirates, Kokichi asks for a day for them to talk it over. After Cheren leaves, Kokichi proposes a plan for them to join the Sky Gods, saying he's come up with the ultimate prank to get back at the KND. He whispers his plan, and his crew is left shocked. The next day, Kokichi gets Cheren to call an assembly, saying he wants to apologize, but this turns out to be a lie as Kokichi expresses his anger for the KND, going on about how they all have their own dark sides. Kokichi announces his resignation from the KND to join the Sky Gods, and threatens to expose the KND's dark secrets if they stop him. However, in light of the upcoming battle with The Thirteen, Kokichi orders Ashley and Roger to erase their memories. With that, Dice makes a get away with none to follow them, and they locate the Free Kingdom. After playing Skaios's games, they prove themselves worthy of being Sky Gods, and Kokichi is rewarded the Dice-Dice Fruit. Newborn Era In Warriors of Sky, Kokichi is seen winning control over Goldpaw on Avalar using his Dice Power. Shortly after, the casino town is uplifted by Jataro's earthbending. When Kokichi learns that Sector V are visiting the kingdom, wanting to make an alliance with the Sky Gods, he laughs at the fact that he was right. Kokichi accepts a bet for a fight between Tani and Sheila, wherein if Tani wins, she will regain control of Goldpaw from Kokichi, but if Sheila wins, Kokichi will gain control of Evermore. Unfortunately, Tani loses, and Kokichi exercises his authority by banishing the Cloudcoil Pirates from Evermore. Later, Dillon attempts to get Vanellope back by making a bet with Kokichi, but he loses due to Roger's trickery, and Kokichi takes Midna into his team. Appearance Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish-purple hair, with the tips dyed a brighter purple. It is stated that he does not seem to care about his hair and the hair style is a result of him playing with it—however, he does sometimes make use of the shadows his bangs form to make himself look evil. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, and two straps hanging loose around his legs. Apparently, his pants are made to look like a piece of punk fashion with bondage pelts, but they are actually just fake belts sewed to thicker part of the thighs. His shirt is ripped at the hem and the collar part of it is completely gone, and big parts of the uniform are fixed with metal clips. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, with a few usually hidden under his scarf, and he has military badges on his right. His scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. He also wears two-colored black and purple slip flats, and he wears a white belt. Personality Kokichi displays a somewhat childish, playful demeanor, using terms like "meanie" and crying like a baby whenever assaulted. He loves lying and proudly admits it, and this results in him being rather deceitful and cunning. He views the Free Kingdom as a chaotic place where people are unhappy, and he jokes about it being a utopia. Due to his ability to detect people's lies ever since childhood, Kokichi grew up very untrustful to those around him, even believing that most peoples' friendships were a lie. After hearing all the praise the Kids Next Door receive, he sought to join the KND just so he can discover all their dark and hidden personal feelings. Kokichi heavily despises that which is popular, for he believes that popular opinions will eventually become truth, leaving less open for new ideas. He acknowledges that unpopular opinions can be damaging to a person's reputation and that's why they keep those feelings buried, but Kokichi freely pulls his pranks and expresses his dislikes as he claims to not be bothered by these facts. However, it frustrates him that other people, namely the KND, pretend to be good people and treat him like a bad person when they possess their own dark feelings that could paint them in the same light. Kokichi enjoys carbonated drinks, but he dislikes pig feet. Powers Kokichi is a darknessbender, often projecting his aura to make himself look evil. He channels his chi to guns and shoots Dark Bullets, not designed to wound, but weaken a person's bending or strength. He ate the Dice-Dice Fruit, a Nen-type that allows him to materialize dice: by making a gamble with his enemies, he can use the dice to give his or his enemies' teams power-ups. However, Kokichi mainly uses this to gamble with people over their property, including towns. If Kokichi wins, he will gain complete control over said property, and no one else will be able to use it without his permission. "Property" can also include teammates if they agree to switch teams upon losing a bet. He can also allow his crewmen to gamble on his behalf, with the powers working the same way. Weaknesses In order to secure a property in a gamble, both sides must agree to bet it. As a Devil Fruit eater, he can't swim. Stories He's Appeared * Warriors of Sky * The Fifth Emperor * Pirate Wars Trivia *Kokichi's demeanor and lying makes him similar to Rumpel Stiltskin. *His birthday is June 21. *His blood type is A. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Darknessbenders Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Asians Category:Leaders Category:Traitors